El Cantar del Príncipe
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Le avergonzaba el sentir placer por las caricias de su hermano y la atormentaba la culpa de saber que quizás las palabras de él fueran ciertas… pensar que quizás ella realmente había empujado a su hermano a esta locura. Siempre celándolo, siempre acosándolo, siempre persiguiéndolo pero sin poder definir qué es lo que realmente quería de él. One-shot. Nanami x Touga. Incesto. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:**_** Shōjo Kakumei Utena**_** pertenece a Chiho Saitō y Be-Papas. Yo sólo tomo a un par de incestuosos hermanos que tiene la obra para hacer cositas perversas.  
El presente one-shot posee escenas lemon y cierto grado (ligero a medio) de violencia. Considérense advertidos.**

* * *

**El Cantar del Príncipe.  
by Hana Hime.**

Nanami se sabe débil. Y como es débil, es consciente de que sólo logra sentirse mejor imponiéndose sobre aquellos más débiles que ella. Keiko, Yuko y Aiko son claros ejemplos de insectos a los que ella pisotea diariamente (aunque no puede negar que también le gusta hacerlo porque las encuentra por demás repugnantes, después de todo son insectos). También es consciente de que es contradictoria, porque a pesar de que odia a los débiles y no sostiene con ellos una relación más allá del simple uso, ha desarrollado un cariño muy especial hacia Tsuwabuki. No se compara a lo que siente por su hermano, para nada, pero es la segunda persona en el mundo por la que Nanami se interesa mínimamente.

Como había sido lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar a alguien más en su majestuoso corazón (aunque solamente tuviera un… ¿un por ciento del total?) Nanami se permitió otorgarle un reconocimiento a Tsuwabuki, dándole el honor de tomar su mano mientras caminaban. Sólo esperaba que el pequeño entendiera la magnitud del honor con el cual había sido investido.

El pequeño había caminado de un lado al otro con ella, sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello rubio, murmurando algo que a ella le sonó como una plegaria de agradecimiento, lo cual la hizo sentir satisfecha.

Lo que no tomó en cuenta es que ella era demasiado hermosamente alta y él muy pequeño. Un paso de ella eran tres de él y llegado un momento, cayó al piso muy estruendosamente.

Qué dilema. ¿Ser una reina misericordiosa y ayudar al pequeño súbdito a levantarse, ó ser una reina intocable, por demás indignada con su compañero de caminata y dejarlo allí?

Nanami suspiró mientras alargaba su mano para tomar la del pequeño soldado caído. Se estaba ablandando. Sólo esperaba que ninguna de los insectos se cruzara en su camino con algún comentario ingenioso, porque las terminaría enterrando a seis pies de profundidad. Literalmente.

Fue mientras ayudaba a levantarse al pequeño, que la joven Kiryuu tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

Nanami nunca había visto a su hermano perder el control, mucho menos ser violento con alguien, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo vio casi correr hacia donde estaban ellos, con una mirada desencajada que ella no le conocía.

-¿Nii sama? –chilló Nanami al sentir la mano de su hermano –siempre gentil y caballerosa –apretando demasiado fuerte su muñeca. Pero su hermano no la escuchó, sólo la levantó fuertemente, casi hasta dejarla en puntas de pie y la arrastró, dejando a Tsuwabuki tirado –Nii-sama, Tsuwabuki está…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano, sin soltar la presa sobre su mano, volvió hacia donde estaba el pequeño y sin decir una palabra, lo pateó. Nanami no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Su cerebro directamente no podía procesar la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-¡¿Nii sama?! -chillaba la rubia, mientras su hermano la arrastraba por pasillos y pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los dormitorios de señoritas desocupado. Los metió a ambos en una de las alcobas y trabó la puerta, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda –nii sama…

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó él de espaldas a ella.

-¿Por qué, qué nii sama? ¿Pasó algo…? –preguntó la rubia inquieta. No sabía por qué, pero no podía parar de temblar. Era estúpido. Su nii sama nunca la lastimaría.

_Una chica tan vulgar y aburrida. _El recuerdo de esa frase tan hiriente la atravesó. Su nii sama sí la podía lastimar…

-¡Se supone que tú eras para mí!- aulló Touga arremetiendo contra ella, tumbándola sobre la cama -¡¿Por qué le abriste tu corazón a alguien más?!

-¡Nii… nii sama…! –gruñó la blonda tratando de apartar las manos de Touga de su cuello - ¿De qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando…?

Los ojos de su hermano aunque en llamas, derramaban grandes lágrimas.

-Siempre supe que era un príncipe… ¡Siempre! ¡Desde que nací! Pero no tenía una princesa… era un príncipe solitario… inútil. Pero cuando… cuando te tuve en mis brazos, siendo apenas una recién nacida… supe que eras tú… ¡Mi princesa! ¡Mía!

Pero cuando crecimos me di cuenta del significado del vínculo que nos unía… éramos hermanos. No podía amarte como quería. Si lo hacía, sería deshonroso para ti. Entonces supe que el destino me había hecho maldito… era un príncipe con una princesa a la que no podía amar…

Como no podía ser tu príncipe… sería el de todas…

Nanami apartó el rostro, frustrada al recordar todas las veces que había encontrado a su hermano a los besos con otra.

-Y estaba bien… -continuó Touga –porque aunque no pudiera ser tu príncipe, tu corazón era mío… sólo mío. Como siempre debía serlo…

-Y lo es… nii-sama –susurró la rubia con vehemencia, tratando de acariciar a su hermano, pero él desvió sus manos de su cuello a sus antebrazos, paralizándola sobre el colchón.

-¡No! ¡Ya no lo es! ¡Le has abierto tu corazón a ese engendro! En otro momento no le hubieras permitido tocarte… no le hubieras sonreído… no le habrías permitido mostrarse contigo delante de todos… ¡Mucho menos lo habrías ayudado! ¡Le has permitido tener esperanzas sobre ti! ¡Él te codicia!

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! –lloró cansada de las acusaciones -¡Según tú no me puedes querer! ¡Pero tampoco me dejas ir! ¡PEDÍ UN TRASLADO! ¡Tuvimos la oportunidad de seguir con nuestras vidas! ¡Pero tú…! Tú no lo quisiste… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍA HACER?!

-¡RESIGNARTE A SER MÍA! ¡SUFRIR CONMIGO! –la zarandeó el pelirrojo.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ya es suficiente!

-¡ERES MÍA! –gritó él apretando la presa sobre sus brazos.

-¡SOMOS HERMANOS NII-SAMA!

-¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA! –aulló Touga al tiempo que arrancaba las ropas del cuerpo de Nanami -¡MATARÉ AL INSECTO! ¡MATARÉ A CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERA LLEVARTE!

-¡NOOOO! – gritó la muchacha resistiéndose, viendo impotentemente cómo los retazos de tela amarilla caían a los costados del acolchado, pero antes de que pudiera gritar por ayuda, su hermano metió uno de esos retazos en su boca, amordazándola- ¡Mmm!

-He sido demasiado complaciente con todos… Te he descuidado mucho, princesa… -susurró Touga acariciando el rostro de su hermana, secando las lágrimas que copiosamente caían por sus mejillas –shhh… no llores… soy tu príncipe… seré gentil…

Los ojos de Nanami se abrieron aún más horrorizados al oír aquello. Era como si sus más oscuros anhelos estuvieran cumpliéndose justo en el momento en que ella había decidido desecharlos, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su subconsciente para nunca dejarlos salir.

Utilizando otro largo retazo de tela, el pelirrojo amarró las manos de la muchacha, impidiendo que ella siguiera forcejeando, en tanto las manos de él recorrieron la piel descubierta. Levantaron su brassier y acariciaron su pecho virgen al tacto masculino, en tanto sus labios calentaban la piel de su rostro y su cuello.

El rostro de Nanami se sonrojó, tanto por la vergüenza como por la impotencia que sentía. Le avergonzaba el sentir placer por las caricias de su hermano y la atormentaba la culpa de saber que quizás las palabras de él fueran ciertas… pensar que quizás ella realmente había empujado a su hermano a esta locura. Siempre celándolo, siempre acosándolo, siempre persiguiéndolo pero sin poder definir qué es lo que realmente quería de él.

En un giro rápido él la dejó boca abajo sobre el colchón y aprovechó que las caderas de ella se encontraban elevadas para retirar su pantalón y sus bragas.

Nanami chilló aún más, sintiendo el gusto de la sangre en su lengua. No podía permitir que su hermano continuara. La culpa los terminaría matando a ambos.

Pero Touga estaba más allá de cualquier razonamiento. Sentía que sus manos no terminarían nunca de abarcar ese cuerpo blanco, suave y puro que había sido creado sólo para él. Al ver los delicados pliegues de su feminidad, todo el autocontrol que le quedaba desapareció. Desesperado desprendió sus pantalones y acarició su miembro inhiesto, listo como una espada para desflorar el capullo de rosa que se encontraba ante él.

Maniobrando con su lengua Nanami se desvivía por escupir la mordaza. Necesitaba llamar a su hermano por su nombre, quizás así despertaría él, despertaría ella… despertarían ambos de esta pesadilla; pero en el momento en que finalmente pudo escupir el pedazo de tela amarilla embadurnado con su propia sangre, él la poseyó.

Durante un segundo el mundo por completo se detuvo y Nanami fue consciente de cómo cada parte de su dolorido cuerpo se tensaba. Un chillido de profundo dolor salió de su boca antes de que él la silenciara con su mano.

Touga creyó morir en el preciso momento en el que su miembro entró en su hermana y se llevó su preciada virginidad. Al fin era suya. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esperar y desear y sufrir. La princesa era suya.

Nanami no sentía fuerzas como para seguir chillando ni mucho menos para resistirse. Él debió de sentirlo, porque retiró la mano de su boca y asió ambas a su cadera, utilizándola de anclaje para profundizar sus embestidas.

La joven, con las manos aún amarradas, apretó fuertemente el acolchado, tratando en un imposible de relajarse para disminuir el dolor; pero éste no cedía. Cada estocada era la muerte. Era la deshonra.

-Nii-sama… -sollozó ella sin poder creer que su adorado e idolatrado hermano estuviera violándola. No debía ser así… su primera vez debía ser mágica… hermosa. No así…

-Princesa… -susurró él lamiendo las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, extasiado al ver la virginal sangre manchar su miembro. – Al fin eres mía princesa… -jadeó moviendo sus caderas en círculos.

-Ah… -Nanami en un principio había querido que el dolor cesase, pero ahora, que el dolor se iba dejando lugar al placer, hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. No quería sentir placer con su hermano, no quería que su cuerpo dependiera de él, ya demasiado perverso era el vínculo que los unía para que encima quedara sobre ella la huella de él; pero el placer inevitablemente llegó y con él los gemidos que la delataban en la medida que también lo complacían.

Las manos de él nuevamente se desplazaron, cada una por su lado. Una a sus pechos y otra a su entrepierna, y ambas acariciaron de tal manera su cuerpo, que la dejaron mareada y jadeante.

-Nii-sama… Nii-sama… -gimió ella derrotada.

-Si… así Nanami, recíbeme… así… -jadeó Touga sintiendo su miembro engrosarse gracias a los gemidos de tu hermana.

-¡Hermano…! –gimoteó ella sintiendo miles de espasmos estallar simultáneamente por toda su columna.

-¡Mía Nanami! ¡Eres mía! –gruñó el pelirrojo embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, apretando su carne hasta dejarle moretones, hasta que finalmente estalló.

Cuando sintió algo caliente dentro de sí, la joven creyó morir en una explosión de colores y calor. Mucho calor. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, los dedos de sus pies se tensaron y sus caderas convulsionaron a un ritmo frenético, en tanto el cuerpo de su hermano se cerró en torno al suyo, apretándola aún más contra el colchón.

-He puesto mi marca en ti y con ella te reclamo como mía… pobre del osado que ponga sus ojos sobre mi rosa… porque mía es y donde ella vaya, yo iré… -susurró besando su nuca antes de recitar -_Mi amada es, entre las mujeres, como una rosa entre los espinos…_ -jadeó sintiéndose endurecer nuevamente entre las paredes de su sexo –_Paloma mía, que te escondes en las rocas, en altos y escabrosos escondites, déjame ver tu rostro, déjame escuchar tu voz ¡Es tan agradable el verte! ¡Es tan dulce el escucharte!_

Nunca los cantares de la biblia le parecieron a Nanami tan dulces, tan largos ni tan dolorosos. _Mi amado es, entre los hombres, como un manzano entre los árboles del bosque… _-recordó Nanami cómo proseguía el cantar- _¡Qué agradable es sentarme a su sombra! ¡Qué dulce me sabe su fruta! Me llevó a la sala de banquetes y sus miradas para mí fueron de amor…_

_Qué enorme mentira…_ –fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en la oscuridad.


End file.
